Sierra Madre chip
}} Sierra Madre chips are a miscellaneous item in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Dead Money. Characteristics They can be used at Sierra Madre vending machines to purchase items. These items are initially mostly food items, but when the correct vending machine code holotapes are found, medical supplies, ammunition and miscellaneous items can be obtained from the vending machines as well. Sierra Madre chips can also be used in the Sierra Madre casino to gamble. The Big Winner reward for winning more than 7,500 chips is a complimentary voucher which can be exchanged for 1,000 chips at a Sierra Madre vending machine. The chips can be exchanged for pre-War money in the Sierra Madre casino, at a rate of one chip for one stack of pre-War money (a value of 10 caps). Gambling at the casino can earn you 10,000 chips before getting banned – this is equivalent to 100,000 caps. Crafting Locations * These little gold chips are found throughout the Sierra Madre environment. In the Villa, many can be found in fountains. In the Sierra Madre Casino & Resort, they are often found in cupboards and suitcases. A large stash of 303 chips can be found in a suitcase in a room in the Executive suites. * Picking up the Sierra Madre snow globe will instantly grant 2,000 Sierra Madre chips. * The Coin Operator perk enables the player to make 50 new chips at any workbench from 1 fission battery and two pieces of scrap metal. * After completing Dead Money, 100 Sierra Madre chips and a complimentary voucher worth 1,000 chips (if you won 7,500 chips or more at the casino) will be deposited every three days in a drop box in the abandoned Brotherhood of Steel bunker. The dropbox is opposite the non-working wall terminal in the side passage to the left. If not picked up each time, the chips and vouchers will continue to accumulate. * 40 are found in the two container corpses in the Villa clinic. Notes * Sierra Madre chips can only be exchanged in Sierra Madre casino. The other casinos will not accept them, since every type of chip is specific to its own casino. * Before the player returns to the Mojave wasteland, chips can be exchanged in the Sierra Madre casino for pre-War money on a one-to-one basis (one chip = one pre-War money), which translates to a higher per-chip barter value than any item available from the vending machines. This amounts to a total of 100,000 caps for the casino payout alone, plus whatever chips the player has collected along the way. * Sierra Madre chips cannot be exchanged with hologram vendors because of their value of 0. * The Sierra Madre Souvenir Aficionado achievement/trophy is given after 500 of these chips have been found. * After leaving the Sierra Madre casino, the chips can be traded with the vending machine in the abandoned Brotherhood of Steel bunker. Category:Dead Money miscellaneous items de:Sierra Madre-Chip ru:Фишка Сьерра-Мадре